


Truth or Dare?

by shookyoongs



Series: Ateez one shots [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Others are talked about, Twitter Prompt, hongjoong dislikes sleep, seonghwa is an angel, seongjoong boyfriends, seongjoong fic, short but sweet, they love eachother uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookyoongs/pseuds/shookyoongs
Summary: Seonghwa: Truth or dareHongjoong: TruthSeonghwa: How many hours of sleep have you gotten this week?Hongjoong:Hongjoong: DareSeonghwa: SleepHongjoong: I don't like this game---Not my idea based off a tweet from @justateeztexts on twitter
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Ateez one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719847
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is not my idea I got permission to write it from @justateeztexts on twitter. Not beta read. Enjoy!

It’s 2:37 am and Hongjoong is working in his studio. He knows he should be sleeping, but he’s working on something for the group. He also knows his boyfriend is waiting for him. Probably still up and waiting for him to come back to their dorm. He thinks about this for a minute then decides he’ll go back in a few minutes.

Way more than a few minutes later, more like 3 hours later, Hongjoong decides to just go to sleep on the couch in the studio. It’s way easier than going all the way back to sleep for two hours just to wake up to come back here anyway. So he turns off his equipment, texts his boyfriend “Won’t be home tonight. Sorry. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Love you.”, and knocks out on the couch not waiting for a reply. His phone lights up right as his eyes slide shut.

\---

The next morning he wakes up to his six a.m alarm with a stiff back from the couch, and tons of missed calls and texts from his boyfriend. He reads them before getting up to start the tiring day ahead.

“What? Why? Joong you need to come home and sleep. Please.”

“Joong?”

“Hongjoong please you need to sleep in a real bed.”

“Joongie?”

“Fine, but we’re talking after practice tomorrow.”

Hongjoong cringes at the texts and how desperate they sound. He sighs and thinks about how he even got a boyfriend. Who would want to take care of someone so irresponsible? Someone so rude? Seonghwa does. His brain supplies. Before more negative thoughts can take over he shakes them off and changes into the clothes he brought with him for practice.

\---

Practice passes with Seonghwa mostly ignoring him except for when they give each other critiques. The others definitely notice this change, and they decide to call practice done early. 

The others leave quickly telling them they’ll see them at the dorms, and before Hongjoong can even say a word Seonghwa speaks, “Let’s go home Joong.” And of course Hongjoong follows without saying a word.

\---

After they had both showered they sat on the couch. The others were either in their bedrooms or out somewhere, them all not wanting to get in the middle of the two of them.

“Hwa,” Hongjoong starts softly, “I’m sorry.”

Seonghwa turns and looks at him with the most gentle eyes, “I’m not blaming you at all Joongie. I just wish you would sleep when you need it.”

Hongjoong looks down at his hands when he hears that.

Out of nowhere Seonghwa suddenly says “Truth or dare?”

“Uh truth?” Hongjoong reply’s questionably, not knowing where this is going.

“How many hours of sleep have you gotten this week?” He asks.

Hongjoong thinks for a minute, all the time he was awake in the studio this week working on music or perfecting a dance move. “Dare.” he replies, instead of answering his boyfriend truthfully.

“Go to sleep.” Seonghwa tells him.

Hongjoong pouts at his boyfriend who sits there with a look on his face that says, “your going to sleep whether you like it or not”. 

“I don’t like this game.” Hongjoong replies not wanting to sleep knowing there’s so much work he could be doing in that amount of time.

“Well I don’t care Joongie. You need to sleep. Please for me?” Seonghwa asks getley.

Hongjoong stares at him, his head full of conflict. Seonghwa almost never asks for him to do things, never pleads with him, never argues, nothing. So for him to ask something Hongjoong feels like he owes it to him to sleep. He sighs and says, “Fine. You win, I'll sleep.”

Seonghwa gives him a gentle smile in return telling him to get ready for bed, and that he’ll cuddle him. 

A few minutes later Hongjoong lies in his own bed instead of the studio couch. He does think to himself that this is definitely more comfortable. Lost in his own head he doesn’t notice Seonghwa come in, turn off the lights, and climb into bed until he feels arms wrap around his torso. 

Hongjoong sighs in content. You definitely can’t be this comfortable on a studio couch. 

It's quiet for a bit until Seonghwa speaks gently “Joong you know it’s ok to rest when you need it right? Everything will be right where you left it when you wake up.”

“I know Hwa...it’s just it could be done in the time I'm sleeping. I don't know how to explain it. It’s just...I don’t like sleeping, I feel like it hinders me sometimes.” Hongjoons says to him.

“Joongie look at me.” Seonghwa tells him. He waits till Hongjoong is facing him to speak, “it's perfectly ok to feel that way. Trust me, but don’t worry. Even if everything gets so overwhelming for you, I'll always be here with my arms open for a hug. Ok?”

“Do I ever tell you how much I freaking love you.” Hongjoong says after letting his boyfriends words sink in. Seonghwa laughs softly, and Hongjoong thinks it's the most beautiful sound in the world.

“I love you too my Joongie. Now sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Seonghwa tells him, a soft smile growing on his face.

That night Hongjoong goes to sleep with arms wrapped around him, his head leaning against a shoulder, and a soft smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first ateez fic so I hope it was ok! Sorry this was kinda short :( but don't worry there will be more in the future :)
> 
> Thank you @justateeztexts for letting me write this! Thank you for reading it means the world! <3
> 
> My twitter: @shookyoongs05


End file.
